


Biomechanics

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo tetsuro, Love, Manga, Science, Sports, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Y/N studies Biomechanics at Nekoma University and gets to film a practice. A rooster-looking boy can't help but show off.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I aged them up to make Nekoma a college. That's what I'm more comfortable with.

**Biomechanics**

“Hey, boys gather up.” Coach Nekomata of Nekoma College’’s volleyball team spoke up while his team was getting ready for practice.

The boys stopped playing pepper, practicing arm swings and shooting videos on their phones and huddled over. 

“Okay, listen. My granddaughter’s best friend is a student of the university and she needed a favor from me. I’m a sucker for whatever my granddaughter needs so of course I said yes!” He chuckled while the boys looked on in confusion and an eagerness to get back to volleyball. 

Coach Nekomata continued, “Anyways, the friend studies biomechanics and she wants to film some of our volleyball practice today to analyze for some research thing. She’s a sweet girl I’ve known for a long time, so I told her she could film as much as she wants. She may ask you to do certain skills multiple times for multiple angles. Be gracious, boys. If the girl and my granddaughter were to become upset over mistreatment,” his eyes narrowed in on the troublemakers, “we will have a problem.”

“Understood, Coach Nekomata.” The shyer guys like Shibayama and Teshiro bowed to their coach.

Kenma glanced over to the eagerly grinning Kuroo. He rolled his eyes knowing his friend would act like a fool.

“We’ll give her a good time, Coach!” Kuroo’s innuendo wasn’t lost on anyone.

His coach smacked the back of his head and ushered them off to practice after telling them Y/N would arrive soon.

Y/N stood outside the gym doors and fiddled with her camera she borrowed from a friend studying photography. She checked her bag for her notebook, pencils, camera charging cord, and phone. Taking a deep inhale, she analyzed her reflection in the window’s glass. When she felt ready, she stepped into the gym. Immediately, Y/N noticed the squeaking of the floor, sounds of the volleyballs slamming into the wood, and boys cheering.

“Hello, Mr. Nekomata!” She went up to the familiar older man who reached in to give her a hug. 

“Hello to you, Y/N!” He set her down.

“Thank you for allowing me in here. I won’t be a burden, I promise!” Her eager smile warmed his heart.

He patted her shoulder and told her the boys could use some motivation to work harder and that she had permission to work them to death. She giggled at his words and set up a camera tripod that she had struggled to carry in along with her bag. Shyly, she waved at some of the boys who stopped to look at her. 

A tall, bed-headed guy waltzed over and held the tripod steady, “So, you’re the girl, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...I’m Y/N.” She looked up to him and saw his cat-like eyes gleaming.

“I’m Kuroo, the captain. This is Nobuyuki, the vice captain. You study science, huh? I love chemistry, but I’m here studying sports management.” Kuroo trailed on a bit, feeling too comfortable around her presence.

  
“Thank you for letting me be here. I’ll try to stay out of your way.”

“Oh,  _ little one _ . You could never get in our way.” She shivered at his nickname.

Kenma went and dragged Kuroo away to work on plays. Before he went up for a spike, he winked at Y/N who quickly turned her face away from him. The sound of his hand unleashing hell on the ball made Y/N shake a bit. The power was strong and she saw his muscles rippling under his shirt when it lifted up during the jump. Quickly, she turned back to her camera and set it up to start recording when the coach announced they were doing spike lines. Kenma stood near the net and set to every spiker at their respective positions. While the camera filmed, Y/N sat on the floor with her notebook and wrote down some observations about what she saw. Noting on shoulder abduction, what angles she perceived their elbows were out, the muscle memory the players demonstrated with their steps. While journaling, she eventually noticed a sweaty man looming over her, hands on his knees to be closer to her level.

“Whatcha writin’, little one?” _ That damn nickname. _

“Oh...uhh...just notes about what I saw you all do.”

“Do I have good angles, Y/N?” The way her name slid off his tongue made her gulp.

“Y-yes. You do, Kuroo.” 

He stood up and used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his head, showing off his gleaming abs and Y/N wanted to stare for the rest of her life. She silently hoped her camera caught footage of it. Kuroo gave her a smirk and ran back to his teammates. Coach Nekomata had them set up for a serve receive drill and Y/N repositioned her camera a couple times, once to watch the server and once to analyze the way the receiving end handled it. Even though she filmed everyone, Y/N felt herself drawn to Kuroo. Any chance to show off, he took until practice ended.

While she zoned out folding up the tripod, a familiar masculine voice met with her ear, “Hey, little one. Do you want to stay after and get some,” Kuroo leaned in close, “extra footage?”

Not sure of how to handle his advance she blurted out, “Oh...ummm...you’re so tired from practice, so that’s okay I have what I need. Thank you, though.”

“Little one, I don’t mind helping you out. I love science. How about this: you get extra footage if you explain your results to me over dinner.”

She felt her heart nearly explode and her sweaty palms wrung themselves while she struggled to make eye contact. 

  
“Kuroo...that’s very sweet of you…”

“Just say yes, Y/N. It’s quite a deal.”

“Yes. Thank you. I will take you up on that.” Her confidence grew a bit when he gave her an order.

“I have a key to lock up the gym so we’ll stay as long as you need, and then I’ll shower and we can go to dinner.” His smile was infectious and she couldn’t help but grin and nod.

_ I could stay here with him all night. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coach Nekomata dismissed the boys from practice and they all headed to the locker room except for Kuroo who acted busy shagging balls and drinking water. When Y/N talked to Coach Nekomata, he raised her a sly grin. He patted her shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Y/N, did you get everything you need for your project?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you!”

“Really? Because, Kuroo said you needed some extra footage. So, he told me he is going to stay a bit later.” He let go of her shoulder and chuckled.

Y/N’s cheeks felt hot at Coach Nekomata knowing about Kuroo’s offer, “Oh uh yeah, he offered extra footage. I told him I didn’t need it, but he was so kind to offer. So, I figured I’d take him up on it since it’s more data to compare results with.” 

“Sure, Y/N. Listen, I live close by. If he gives you trouble, call my granddaughter and she’ll send me over. I told him to behave.” Coach Nekomata started walking away and turned around, “Please understand that the gym is for sports, Y/N.”

“YES SIR!” She bowed to hide the shame on her face about what he was suggesting. 

He waved and ushered the other boys out when they were done. Kuroo sidled up next to Y/N.

“Wanna see my awesome serve?”

“Su-Sure!” She held up her camera and stood away from him. He gave her a peace sign and then performed his jump serve. His messy hair lifted up upon the jump and plopped down again when he landed.

“Can you do one more? I’m going to just watch your footwork this time. I know you’re tired.” Her voice got small towards the end when she saw the time on the clock.

“Sure thing, little one. Next one, you’ll have to get a close up of my face, okay?” She laughed at his joke while he flashed a grin.

He did it again while Y/N squatted low to capture his footwork. He complimented her squat and joked that she’d be great at serve receive. 

  
“And, you’re little enough to be a libero.” He smirked while standing over her.

“Oh, I’m no good at sports, Kuroo.”

“Call me, Tetsu. And, you could be great at sports! Look” He grabbed her arms and put them in the correct position for passing.

He folded her hands, one over the other and stood back with a ball. He showed her the squatting position and she held her arms out. Tossing the ball directly to her, she swung her arms towards him, and the ball went over his head. Kuroo gave her a couple corrections and did it again. This time, the ball went a reasonable height and towards him.

“See! You just needed a bit of help! Maybe, if we practice enough, you’ll replace Shibayama!” He laughed, holding his hand over his abs.

Staying quiet she turned away, “No thanks. Besides, this is about your skills in volleyball. Not mine.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Y/N. I’m joking. How about you toss the ball a few times around the court to random spots and I’ll do some dives?” His radiant smile warmed her back up.

She put the camera on a bleacher to film and then stood and tossed the ball gently at first. He insisted she do it more erratically and with little response time. Reluctantly, Y/N threw the ball short, far, far left, far right and once, she lobbed it right at his head which he used a set to address. They both laughed at that one and she packed up the camera while he went to shower and change.

Once he finished, he came out in street clothes yet his hair was still messy.

  
“Come on, where do you want to go?”

“Oh...that dinner part was real? And, we’re going now?”

“Uh...yeah...that’s why it was part of the deal. You thought I’d work for free, little one?” He leaned down towards her face.

Leaning back from him, Y/N muttered, “I guess you don’t…”

He suggested they get ice cream instead and they went to his car. Luckily, Y/N’s friend had dropped her off so she wouldn’t be leaving his car behind. Kuroo’s car was fairly nice and he was smart enough to put a scent tag in the car so his gear wouldn’t stink up the car. Kuroo put on some music and drove them in relative quiet to the ice cream shop around the block.

Once they took a set on benches outside with their ice cream cones, he spoke up.

  
“So, this project. What’s the deal?” He munched on a cookie piece in his ice cream.

Finishing her lick, she went into ‘science mode’, “Oh yeah, so I analyze movement patterns, muscle memory, and response times. I took a bunch of videos and I will see patterns and determine why they happen. Plus, when someone makes a mistake, I am able to see where things went wrong.”

  
“You’re smart, Y/N. Maybe,” he took a big lick of his cone, “We could have you film our games and you could tell us how to improve.”

Y/N nearly dropped her cone and reassured him she knows very little about the sport itself. He offered to teach her, which she didn’t respond to.   
  


“The truth is, Y/N. You’re cute. And, smart. I like smart and cute girls. So, I want you to hang around. Hang with me specifically. I’ve never struggled this much with talking to a girl.” His gaze was straight ahead because even the great captain of Nekoma University gets shy sometimes. 

“You really think that? I’m just some dork with a camera.” She kicked her feet back and forth.

He scooted closer to her and his warmth could’ve made her ice cream melt. Silence for a moment. They just enjoyed each other’s scents. Kuroo smelled freshly washed with some masculine shampoo while Y/N had a warm sugar cookie smell that comforted him.

“Y/N, I don’t know you well. But, I’d like to. Hell, I’d do as many volleyball things for you to film if it meant I got to see you more. I can’t explain what attracted me to you. We just met a couple hours ago. You humble me. I just...had to be honest...is that okay?” He made eye contact with those cat-like eyes and she barely managed to not turn away.

“Yeah, it’s okay, Tetsu.” She liked saying his name. 

“Good. Let me take you home.” They walked to his car and he grabbed her phone when he buckled up. Kuroo put his number in his phone as “Hot Volleyball Guy Tetsu” and she laughed and sent him a text so he’d have her number. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add to this, let me know!


End file.
